The Lesbo Cherry
by Love the Omni
Summary: While hanging out with Holly after school, Debbie noticed her watching lesbian porn on her computer. They decided to see for themselves what a lesbian kiss was really like. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 1: Firsts


**The Lesbo Cherry**

Summary: While hanging out with Holly after school, Debbie noticed her watching lesbian porn on her computer. They decided to see for themselves what a lesbian kiss was really like. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 1: Firsts

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I wanted to write this mainly to add some variety into the Shameless fandom. You don't see many fics about Debbie. Also, bisexual Debbie is one of my headcanons. "Firsts" also reminded me of my childhood when I was still unsure of my sexuality and making out with my friends. So here you go.

* * *

><p>Ever since Debbie somehow became friends with Holly and Ellie, they all hung out together every day after school. They talked about boys and sex and all the things that Debbie was slowly starting to take an interest in. It made her feel like she was finally one of the girls for a change.<p>

Holly and Ellie were both so experienced in comparison to Debbie. Ellie had gotten pregnant, and Holly was the hottest girl in class. Debbie was just average. She'd tried to date boys before, but for some reason it never worked out. She still didn't even really know much about her own sexuality, much less what it was like when it involved someone else.

Ellie had a doctor's appointment to make sure that everything was going alright with her pregnancy, so Holly and Debbie went over to Holly's house by themselves after school. Even without Ellie there, the day went on like normal. Holly surfed the internet for porn while they talked, just like she did almost every other day.

However, that particular afternoon, Holly chose a type of porn that Debbie had never really seen before: _lesbian_ porn.

Debbie tried not to stare, but Holly noticed her interest right away.

"Ever wonder what it's like?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Uh, I guess," Debbie replied, a bit embarrassed. Truthfully, she'd never given it much thought at all.

"I think it'd be _sexy_," Holly purred. "All the hottest celebs have gone gay like at least once."

"Yeah definitely," Debbie agreed. She looked at the screen and couldn't take her eyes off of the two girls in the video who were making out and slowly caressing each other. They were smiling and looked like they actually cared about each other. It was more than just sexy. To her, it seemed romantic and it made her heart flutter.

She'd gotten so distracted by the sight that she almost missed Holly's next words.

"Wanna try?"

Debbie couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "What?!" she shrieked. Her voice cracked when she tried unsuccessfully to hide her apprehension.

"Come _on_, just a kiss," Holly insisted. "Pop your lesbo cherry with me. It'll be like super fun."

For someone who was suggesting something so serious, Holly seemed completely unfazed. She always had an air of confidence about her that Debbie admired. The redhead had always wanted to be sexy and self-assured, just like her.

Finally, Debbie sighed. "Alright," she said, hoping to get Holly's approval. "I guess if it's just a kiss."

Holly tilted her head and smirked. Without any hesitation, she pulled Debbie in by the back of her neck and kissed her right then and there. Debbie's eyes flew open wide in surprise. She hadn't expected it to happen so suddenly.

Holly moved her lips against Debbie's expertly, wasting no time to let Debbie adjust to the feeling. Debbie did her best to relax and respond back. She pressed her bottom lip up and allowed Holly to pull it gently into her mouth.

It was easy for Debbie to get overwhelmed by the feeling of kissing another girl. The scent of Holly's baby prostitute perfume filled her nostrils. She tasted watermelon lip gloss on Holly's soft lips. It was nothing like kissing the few boys that she'd been with before. It was actually… really nice.

Finally, when Holly was satisfied, she pulled away with a large, sexy smirk on her face. "Hot, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Debbie replied, almost in a daze.

"Boys get all hot when they see that shit," Holly said dreamily, biting her lip at the thoughts running through her head. She turned back to her computer and clicked on another video. It was straight porn.

Debbie hadn't really been thinking about boys at all when she kissed Holly. In fact, she was amazed at just how into it she'd been. Ever since she was younger, she'd wholeheartedly advocated for gay rights, but she'd never considered herself as one of them before.

Maybe she was bisexual. She didn't know.

But she figured she'd find out eventually.


End file.
